User blog:Dreampenguin/A Lot
I knew from the past that Egg Inc used "A LOT" when you got beyond duodecillion, but I am really disappointed to see that it is still using "A LOT" even now that it is reasonably possible in-game to get to a tredecillion. Granted I am #33 in soul eggs (after getting all the gold trophies) and now have a fully maxed Prodigy Egg Farm, but this still shouldn't be happening. The developers should put tredecillion and even quattuordecillion into the code, since I believe quattuordecillion is somewhat easier to reach in v1.3 than tredecillion was in v1.2. If someone is really dedicated to farming golden eggs with the piggy bank (or just has a boatload of money), they could fast forward through enough 24 hour intervals to reach 1 quattuordecillion, and what would the app do then? Would it break? Would it just show "A LOT" again as if "A LOT" is the name for every single power of 1000 beyond duodecillion? The only consolation if that's the case is that you could still see the true extent of the "A LOT" by looking at your order of magnitude. I had a similar issue with the endgame of adventure capitalist. They just stop around the teens of uncentillions or somewhere around there, instead displaying "In.fin" and then quickly thereafter having the game bug up and set you back down to nothing except your gold bars and whatever permanent upgrades you've purchased with them (and your suits and stuff like that in the Career menu). It is really disappointing to see myself reach "Infinity" and then get mostly reset like that. And I hope Egg Inc doesn't do any such resetting, considering the Egg Inc devs don't even seem to reply to e-mails and thus may never rectify such a situation if it were to happen. For now I think I'm done playing again until v1.4. I hope when I open the app up at that point I'll see a pretty "tredecillion" at the top. Maybe this could even be a v1.3.2 fix, getting me to open the app again to see the change. If they need a letter for it, they can either use lowercase t (though that would be a bit weird) or rebrand "trillion" as a lowercase t and let tredecillion be the capital T. Or as a perhaps better suggestion they could use some sort of bold, colored, or double-struck letter T. If they go the double-struck route, then they could have a double-struck q (Do double-struck lowercase letters exist? I've never had the need to use them myself..) for quattuordecillion and a double-struck Q for quindecillion. s and S could also be double-struck for sexdecillion and septendecillion. They still have capital O to use for octodecillion, I guess, but that looks far too much like a zero, so they should just move on to the double-struck O (or a double-struck o, if they prefer) for octodecillion. A double-struck N would still work for novemdecillion, and a v, V, or double-struck V (depending on their preference) would work for vigintillion. We can continue with unvigintillion (double-struck U) and duovigintillion (double-struck D) before encountering a new problem with trevigintillion (because we've already used our double-struck T for tredecillion). But going that far gives them PLENTY of letters to more than finish the trophy shelf (which fits trophies for 15 eggs) and probably even 5 more trophies sitting atop the shelf. Trevigintillion may in practice never be needed. If, however, they do feel that trevigintillion will eventually be needed, I recommend a two letter system once you get beyond a decillion, with the "tens" part (deci, viginti, triginti, and so on) being a double-struck capital letter (with the exception of quadraginti and sexaginti being double-struck lowercase) and the "ones" part (when it's non-zero) being normal capital letters U, D, T, q, Q, s, S, o, and N. So, for example, 453.163 quinseptuagintillion would be written "453.163 QS" (with the S being double-struck) and 1.507 novemnonagintillion would be written "1.507 NN" (with the second N being double-struck). I'd suggest this directly to the devs, but I don't think they'll ever read my email. Although it is unlikely given Egg Inc's slow logarithmic pace (compared to Adventure Capitalist) that even after many years we will ever need the centillions and higher, they could easily continue this pattern by adding fancy cursive letters C for centi, D for duocenti, T for trecenti, q for quadringenti, Q for quingenti, s for sescenti, S for septingenti, O for octingenti, and N for nongenti to the start. That would make, for example, "405.007 duocentioctovigintillion" display as "405.007 DoV", where the D is fancy cursive and the V is double-struck. While I would be happy to keep going into the millillions and beyond, that would really be over-the-top for Egg Inc's purposes. By the way, the reason why I suggest font changes (such as double-struck and fancy cursive) rather than color changes is to be fair to color-blind people. I don't want them to be confused between one quintillion, one quinquagintillion, and one quingentillion merely because they can't distinguish between the colors of the lone capital Q used for each. An alternative without fonts would be to start putting spaces when there is no modifier. So a decillion could be "_D" instead of double-struck "D", a trigintillion could be "_T" instead of double-struck "T", an octingentillion could be "o__" instead of fancy cursive "O", a sescentinonagintillion could be "s_N" instead of a fancy cursive "s" followed by a double-struck "N", and so on. Hmmm... this blog post is way too long. I care too much about large numbers and naming them. Category:Blog posts